


Love Is Worth More Than Money

by The_idea_master



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: A series of child abductions leads JJ to believe that something strange is going on across the country. The Bureau has no interest in the events until bodies begin to appear, and JJ and Emily press the issue. But what they uncover as the case unfolds leads them both down a dark path of worry, fear, and anxiety as they try to protect Henry and Michael from the harsh reality of life.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Michael?” JJ called, knocking lightly on her son’s door.   
“Yeah Mama?” Michael asked, opening it while he struggle to button his pants.   
“Listen, I know you like walking home with Henry, but Emily’s gonna pick both of you up today okay?” JJ explained, carefully helping Henry fasten the button to his pants.  
“Is that cause it’s the last day of school and she takes me, Henry, and uncle Reid to get a new book at the book store every year?” Michael asked.   
“Something like that,” JJ sighed, smiling faintly. While it was partially true, and had become a tradition, there were other reasons behind the decision.   
“Great! But last time Uncle Reid got two books and I got just one,” Henry frowned, holding up two fingers.  
“I’ll put in a good word for you, then maybe you can get two,” JJ promised.   
“Yes!” Michael grinned, doing a little happy dance. “Okay, let me finish getting dressed. And tell Henry not to eat my Captain Crunch!”  
“Okay,” JJ snorted, leaving to let her son go about his business.   
— — —  
“Mom said I can get two books since you got two last time,” Michael informed Reid as soon as he climbed into the car.   
“What?! That’s not fair!” Reid frowned, “Emily, can I get two?”  
“Oh no, you got two last time. We have to even it out,” Emily smirked, much to Reid’s dismay.   
“Mama put in a good word for me,” Henry whispered, leaning forward in his seat while Henry stared out the window.  
“Lucky,” Reid whispered back, and it took all of Emily’s willpower not to laugh. “What book are you gonna get?”  
“I don’t know yet. I gotta look. That’s why we go inside,” Michael replied.   
“That’s a good point,” Reid nodded, sitting back in his seat and smiling to himself.   
“Alright boys, stay buckled and keep all limbs inside the vehicle or you get strapped to the roof,” Emily warned, carefully pulling out of the school pick up lane.   
“You know, technically that’s illegal, and statistically speaking, the roof is far safer than the-“  
“It’s a joke,” Michael explained, face palming hard enough for Emily, Henry, and Spencer to hear the smack.   
“Well, don’t give yourself a concussion, your mother will kill me,” Emily sighed, shaking her head.   
“Maybe I should get him a helmet for his birthday?” Henry joked, nudging his brother in the ribs with his elbow. Michael giggled, shoving Henry back before they both settled down.   
Michael sat in the back with his brother, occasionally kicking his legs and bobbing his head to the tune of classical music upon good old Spencer Reid’s request. He stared out the window and watched the buildings pass until at last they arrived at the bookstore. All three boys practically jumped from the car before it came to a complete stop.   
“Race you!” Reid laughed, already running off, but Emily was quick to catch Michael before he could follow.   
“I wanna race,” he frowned, watching Henry take off behind Reid.   
“Sorry buddy, not today okay?” Emily scanned the parking lot wearily, keeping a light hand on Michael’s shoulder as the walked. “Besides, Reid isn’t good at running and I don’t think you want to embarrass him in front of all these people like Henry’s going to.”   
“I guess, but it would be pretty funny,” Michael giggled.   
“Now you sound like Morgan.”   
“You didn’t want to race?” Henry asked, out of breath and waiting patiently by the door as Emily and Michael rounded the corner.   
“I ran too much at recess. My legs are sleepy.” Michael explained, shaking his left leg for emphasis.   
“Where’s Reid?” Emily asked.  
“Dying inside,” Henry explained, opening the door to reveal Spencer slumped against the wall looking like he’d run a marathon.   
Grinning evilly, Michael tapped his elbow and leapt into the air. Reid had just enough time to catch him before being KOed by the world’s youngest WWE star.   
“Rude!” Reid chastised, slowly getting to his feet while holding Michael. Henry laughed to himself, and made a straight shot to the back of the bookstore where the comic books resided.   
“Don’t go too far Henry,” Emily called after him.  
“I won’t!” He yelled over his shoulder.   
“He’s been wanting the bed first edition Spider-Man comic ever since Jack got it,” Michael explained, wriggling out of Reid’s are. Once safely on the ground her latched onto Emily’s hand and dragged her through the bookstore.   
Michael had no idea what book he wanted, but he always knew when he saw it. He used to love Dr. Seuss but that was for babies and he wasn’t a baby anymore.   
“What about the Magic Treehouse?” Emily suggested, holding up a small chapter book with ninjas on the cover.   
“Ooo,” Michael gasped, taking the book with care. “Think I could be a ninja?”  
“Maybe,” Emily shrugged, ruffling his hair. “Okay, I want this one. Are there any other-that! I want that!”  
“Dragonology?” Emily snorted, getting the red covered book from the top shelf. “I didn’t know you liked dragons.”  
“I didn’t until now. That looks SO COOL!” Michael squealed, holding it tightly in his arms when Emily passed it over.   
“I found it!” Henry panted, running over to them holding the first and second edition of the new Spider-Man comic series. “I had to fight a seven year old but I got it.”  
“Henry,” Emily whispered, “are you serious?”  
“No, I’m joking,” Henry laughed.   
“Okay, where’s Spencer?”   
“Good question,” Henry frowned, “uh, I think in the dusty old section.”  
“Let’s go get him,” Michael decided, guiding Emily and Henry through the store until they finally found Reid.   
“I want this one,” Reid said as soon as he saw them, proudly holding up a book none of them had ever heard of before.   
“Great, time to murder my wallet,” Emily sighed.   
— — —  
“How was it?” JJ asked, scooping Michael up into her arms as soon as he came through the door.   
“Great! Look what I got! Henry show Mama!” Michael instructed, and Henry happily revealed Michael’s choice books.  
“Dragonology, ooooo,” JJ smiled, pressing a kiss to her son’s cheek. “And what about you little man? Did you find those comics?”  
“Oh yeah. They’re so beautiful,” Henry smiled, running his fingers over the glossy covers. “I’m gonna call Jack and tell him I got them.”   
“Have fun, tell him I say hi,” JJ called after him.   
“I’m gonna get a snack,” Michael blurted out, squirming free of JJ’s hold. As much as she didn’t want to, she let him go.   
“Reid, do you want to show me your book?” JJ asked.   
“Oh, no, that’s okay,” Reid blushed, “you’ve probably never heard of it.”   
“I haven’t that’s for sure,” Emily snorted, poking Reid in the ribs.   
“Ah, be nice,” JJ teased.  
“Yeah, Emily, be nice!” Spencer replied, seeming pleased with himself for getting JJ on his side despite doing nothing to convince her.   
“Listen here buddy-“  
“Emily,” JJ warned, crossing her arms.   
“I cannot win today,” the brunette frowned, looking like an upset puppy.   
Reid smiled to himself and sat on the couch inevitably becoming absorbed in his book.   
“I’m only teasing,” JJ promised, taking Emily’s hands in her own. “Did the boys behave? They didn’t run off did they?”  
“No,” Emily assured, letting JJ play with her fingers.   
“Good.”  
“You’ve been watching the news too then?” Emily asked, her eyes studying JJ closely.   
“Yeah,” the blonde admitted, her expression now pensive and thoughtful. “Do you-do you think we could take the case?”  
“I don’t know,” Emily shrugged, “it depends on the scale of it. Our department doesn’t really focus on children. Right now it just looks like a string of missing from all over the country. There’s not much of a link.”   
“I just have a gut feeling about it,” JJ sighed, managing to meet Emily’s eyes. “I can’t explain it.”   
“I’ll keep an eye on the news, listen for anything at work that indicates that the Bureau is developing an interest in it. You should do the same,” Emily advised, her attention drifting to where Michael was now snuggled up next to Reid munching on some Chex Mix.   
“Okay,” JJ nodded, feeling a light kiss on her forehead. “It just makes me nervous, that’s all.”  
“I know.”   
“Especially because it’s summer now and the boys will want to run around the neighborhood.”  
“You can’t live your life in fear Jayje, you know that. They’ll be okay. They know better than to stray too far.” JJ knew Emily was right, she usually was, but it didn’t quell her nerves all that much. Sometimes it was hard not to think of all the horrible things she’d seen, and worry that someday her own children might have to suffer through them.   
“Thanks Em, I love you, you know that?”   
“Yeah, you tell me all the time,” Emily teased, earning a tiny laugh from the blonde. “I love you too. Call me if you need anything okay? I have to take Spencer back to his place before he falls asleep here.”   
“That would be a good idea,” JJ agreed, grudgingly letting go of Emily’s hands.   
“Spence, let’s go,” Emily watched as Michael smacked Reid on the chest to get his attention. “Careful there Mr. Michael, he’s fragile.”   
“Am not!” Reid protested, getting up from the couch.   
“Boys, say bye to Emily,” JJ called. Henry came running from his room to tackle the brunette in a hug.   
“Thanks for the comics! You’re the best!”   
“Yeah, thanks!” Michael agreed, hugging Henry and Emily.   
“Why’re you hugging me?” Henry asked, looking mildly confused.   
“You were in the way so I just went for it,” Michael smiled, not wanting to let go. “Okay. I’m done now.”   
He let go and ran back to the couch where he nearly tore the cover off of the new Dragonology book. Emily left shortly after with Reid in tow, and JJ sat down to turn the news on yet again. There was something going on and she could feel it. She knew Emily could feel it too, but the brunette couldn’t afford to be too invested in another project. The Bureau was already on her ass all the time as it was.   
“Let’s hope I’m wrong,” JJ sighed, feeling Michael clamber onto the couch and snuggle up next to her.   
“I love my Emmy a lot,” Michael admitted, admiring the picture of a Chinese Dragon.   
“Me too,” JJ smiled, kissing her son on the top of the head.


	2. Chapter Two

“They found a body this time,” JJ explained, sitting at the counter, sipping her morning coffee.   
“I saw,” Emily sighed, the faint sound of purring coming from Sergio. JJ was always amazed that the cat was still alive, albeit aged, he was still going strong. “From what I know, no one’s come forward to claim him.”   
“Doesn’t make much sense to me,” the blonde frowned, confusion clear in her voice, “how could someone not claim their child?”  
“Maybe they didn’t know he was missing,” Emily suggested, but even she didn’t buy that train of thought. From her years of experience, parents always knew when their kids were abducted. It was almost impossible not to.   
“Come on Em, we both know that’s not likely,” JJ snorted, taking a sip of her coffee.   
“Tell you what, I’ll come by later and we can talk about it some more. Something weird is definitely happening, I just don’t know if it’s bureau level. Either way we can advise local authorities if need be. Alright?” The suggestion was one that comforted JJ, and she was more than willing to agree.   
“The boys will be with Will for the weekend anyways, so we won’t have to worry about them overhearing.”  
“Really? I bet they’re excited,” JJ could hear Emily’s smile on the other side of the phone. “Henry mentioned something about learning to lasso.”   
“Yeah, he’s been talking about it all week,” JJ laughed.   
“He’ll have to tell me about it.”  
“Oh he will,” the blonde promised. “Anyways, I gotta go. I need to make sure they packed everything they need. Michael forgot his underwear last time after I said Henry could help him pack.”   
“Yeah, that might be important,” Emily laughed, causing JJ to smile. “See you later.”   
— — —  
“You’ve put together a file?” The blonde arched a brow in question, letting Emily inside.   
“Oh, I just figured it might be helpful,” Emily shrugged bashfully. “I also may have pulled a few strings to get some extra info, but that’s just between the both of us.”   
“You are a literal goddess,” JJ grinned, kissing Emily firmly. “Now, where do we start?”  
“A-at the beginning,” Emily stammered, caught off guard by the kiss but wishing it had lasted far longer. “About three years ago.”  
“That’s a decent way back,” the blonde whistled. “So, how come no one said anything back then?”   
“Because there was no reason to make any connections,” Emily explained, moving to the couch and coffee table. “Reid went ahead and colored up some maps for me. He didn’t ask any questions, he was just thankful for the project.”   
“Of course he was,” JJ laughed, leaning forward eagerly as Emily laid out the information in order. “Give me the run down chief.”   
“Well, I would have made Garcia proud with the cross referencing I did. This is a list of all kids who went missing and whose bodies were later found. These are the locations they were found compared to the state they went missing in. Lastly, probably the most important, is the C.O.D.,” Emily explained, gesturing to separate sheets of paper as they became relevant.   
“All knife wounds to the carotid,” JJ noted, her brow furrowing in thought. “That’s not what you usually see. Did you get any coroner reports?”  
“Unfortunately, no, most of them felt little need to cooperate since it’s not an official Bureau investigation. Except for one,” Emily sighed, shuffling through the folder’s papers to reveal the picture of a boy. “I was given this from a coroner in New York. Jeremiah Williams. No sign of sexual abuse, just physical. Same C.O.D. As the others.”   
“Okay, so what’s the age range of the victims?”  
“Usually 7 to 12 years of age but there have been some very, and I mean very, young victims from time to time,” Emily shook her head, recalling the photo she’d seen of a four year old dumped in an alley.   
“Have any parents at all come forward?” JJ worried, studying the picture of the young, dark haired, brown eyed boy.   
“That’s the weird part. No one is claiming them. From what I know, these kids are all unclaimed and in-named except for Jeremiah Williams, and the only reason I know his name was because of very old dental records. His body wasn’t found until three years after his abduction.” Emily watched as JJ examined the other victims’ photos. She studied them all carefully, as if she were committing the faces to memory.   
“This isn’t an accident,” the blonde sighed, “there’s no way. I mean, look at the maps. There’s a general convergence point.”   
“Where the bodies end up,” Emily nodded, “most are in Arizona, Colorado, Utah, and Mexico. They all end up-“  
“At the four corners,” JJ blurted out. “Look, it wouldn’t be hard to dump a body in any of the isle states so long as you live near enough to the four corners. The distance and time is what? A few hours tops?”   
“That would make sense but the question is, how do they end up there after coming from places like New York, Florida, and Washington? Wouldn’t someone notice? I mean, that’s a multiple day trip. Keeping a kid calm that long would be difficult, especially if they have more than one at a time,” Emily frowned, trying to piece together the possible puzzle pieces that would give them an opportunity to present this as a Bureau worthy case.   
“I don’t know,” JJ admitted, “but it’ll be hard to tell much else unless we get an approval to pursue this.”  
“I can work on that,” Emily promised, “I’m persuasive.”   
“Good,” JJ smiled, feeling a small bit of relief knowing that someone was actually putting in effort to make sure other children didn’t end up dumped in an alleyway, even if she was the one putting in the effort.   
— — —  
“Oh! I didn’t show you this did I?” Emily asked, matching JJ’s pace as they meandered through the shopping center after having had dinner. “Morgan sent me a picture of Hank. Look at his hat!”  
JJ leaned in close to look at Emily’s phone screen, and there was Hank wearing one of Morgan’s hats backwards with a wide smile. On the little snap back part, just above the plastic were the words ‘Baby Boy’ carefully embroidered. “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Look how big he’s gotten too! He’s totally going to be like Morgan.”   
“I don’t know, Morgan says Hank’s got the same attitude as his mother,” Emily laughed, tucking her phone into her pocket.   
“Penelope made that hat didn’t she?” JJ asked, holding onto Emily’s arm.   
“Probably,” Emily nodded, pulling her arm free to wrap it about JJ’s waist. “I’m sad she never made me a hat.”   
“She made Spencer one that says ‘My Genius’ on it.”   
“I’ll have to bribe her to make me one. I would offer to send her cookies but I am dangerous in a kitchen.” The brunette winced, recalling the many times she’d almost set her apartment on fire.   
“That’s why you have me,” JJ laughed, lightly hip checking her girlfriend.   
“Oh no, you found out the only reason I date you is for food,” Emily fake panicked. “What am I going to do?”  
“Dork.”   
“I know.”   
“Hey, you should stay the night. I’m sure Sergio can manage on his own for a day,” JJ offered.  
“Is that an invitation or are you telling me to stay?” Emily asked, almost knowingly.   
“It’s more of a demand...but the choice is always yours,” JJ shrugged. “I guess I’m clingy.”  
“Right,” Emily laughed. “Fine, I’ll stay, but only because you asked nicely.”   
“Yes!” The blonde pumped her fist in the air, and did a little dance that mirrored Michael’s from the previous morning. “I’m going to destroy you at Mario-“  
“Oh no you aren’t,” Emily countered, “Rossi showed me all the map shortcuts.”  
“That dirty cheat!” JJ frowned.  
“Fine, fine, I’ll play fair,” Emily promised, finding JJ’s pout far too adorable.   
“Thank you.”   
“Anything for you.”


End file.
